


5. Scott McCall.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Mini pack [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Allison Argent/Scott McCall, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	5. Scott McCall.

Cuando Allison recibió la llamada, no esperaba tener a un niño pegada a él las veinticuatro horas del día. Nadie parecía sorprendido de ver que el Scott de seis años está igual de obsesionado con Allison que cuando tiene dieciséis. Además, Stiles simplemente le entregó al bebé antes de irse corriendo al Jeep, dejando al niño aferrado a la pierna de la cazadora, que está todavía en shock para darse cuenta de que Stiles la acaba de engañar.

—¡Cuando sepamos lo que pasa volveré! —Exclama Stiles desde la ventanilla del Jeep mientras da marcha atrás y desaparece calle abajo. Allison se queda mirando por donde ha desaparecido el coche, y luego su mirada baja hacia el pequeño que se aferra a su pantalón con una mano mientras se chupa el dedo con la otra.

—Hola, Allison. —Dice Scott con el dedo aún en la boca y con la voz aguda y dulce. Allison suspira y acaricia el cabello castaño del niño antes de darle la manita y hacerlo entrar en su casa. Allison no sabe que decirle a su padre cuando levanta la vista del libro y se queda quieto mirando fijamente a mini Scott.

—Bueno… Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Scott? —Pregunta Allison con una sonrisa, y espera que los ojos abiertos de su padre no sea un principio de un ataque al corazón. Ahora mismo no puede ir al hospital, tiene que cuidar a su novio de seis años.

—Voy al loft para ayudar a los lobos. —Dice Chris rápidamente antes de desaparecer de la casa y dejando sola a su hija con el pequeño lobo. Por primera vez no tiene miedo de que hagan cosas sucias en su casa, lo peor que harán será manchar con zumo o babas algo. 

—Tengo hambre, Ally. —Dice Scott mirando todo con una cara de un poco de miedo. Allison se había olvidado de que sólo es un niño pequeño que debe echar de menos a su madre. 

—Vamos bebé. —Dice Allison dándole la mano al pequeño lobo. Scott parece contento cuando recibe unas galletas y un pequeño batido de chocolate. Balbucea sobre su amiguito Stiles, y Allison piensa que es el único que tiene. Están hablando cuando un pequeño puchero cruza en el rostro del lobo. —¿Qué te pasa, bebé?

—Quiero a mi mamá. —Dice Scott con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla regordeta.

—Ahora no puedes ir con ella, pero yo voy a cuidar de ti. —Dice Allison subiendo a Scott a su regazo, importándole poco que le manche la camisa de migas y babas. Abraza con cariño al pequeño bebé, y deja un beso en su frente. —No llores, podemos hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Podemos ver una película juntos? —Pregunta Scott con una esperanza dulce, como si esperase un no seguro. Allison asiente, y los ojitos de Scott brillan emocionados.

Allison tiene mucho trabajo por delante, pero hará cualquier cosa por ver esos ojitos brillando felices de nuevo. Por ello, acaban llenos de brillos mientras hacen un dibujo de la manada, todos dibujados de forma bastante extraña, pero causando que Scott parezca genuinamente orgulloso.

Stiles llega a las horas con la poción que volverá a Scott a su edad normal, y Allison está encantada de ver a su novio de vuelta, aunque extrañará a ese niño adorable que la miraba como un cachorrito feliz.


End file.
